Cupido
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: A failed joke of the twins, a strange curse and Hermione and McGonagall coming closer in an unexpected way… PWP femmeslash


_Disclaimers: All the known Characters belong to Mrs. Rowling and I don't earn any money with that story._

_Translation of my German story "Cupido – Begierde"_

_The German proofreading was done by my sweet __**Lapislazuli**__ and the very nice __**EverTheDreamer**__ was kind enough to check my translation for twisted grammar and spelling mistakes which I am sure was indeed needed!_

_Set_ _during Hermione__'__s fifth year in Hogwarts, just before Fred and George leave school. The curse is made up by the words Cupido __–__cupidity and amplificare __–__ amplify. I don__'__t think I have to explain maximus._

_The idea of the curse isn't that new, I once read about a similar curse somewhere, but I can't recall the story. But I have to add that the storyline at least s very different to this one. I would be glad if someone would tell me if he or she knows about the story I mean!_

edit 18/07/2008

Thanks to MirandaMinerva I can now give credit to the author and story 'Cupido' based on:  
It is **"What the hex"** by **Cherline**. I've looked everywhere where I might have read it and now found it in my own C2. +headdesk+ And I am very glad that Cherline isn't angry with me because of that.

* * *

**Cupido**

**Prologue**

Fred and George Weasley sat together pondering a piece of parchment and talking under their breath. Someone who didn't know the twins would have thought they were busy with their homework, but of course they were doing anything but homework.

Actually they were planning a new joke and they had decided to make Professor Snape its happy recipient.

Finally Fred relaxed satisfied back in his chair. "I think that's it. The curse is in its envelope and it'll hit Snape the moment he opens it. Afterwards, the letter will decay to dust and no one will be able to tell where it came from."

"Excellent" George grinned satisfied and clapped his twin on his shoulder. "Your idea to take a Howler as a role model was a very good one. I'm only afraid that tomorrow's potions lessons will be skipped."

The twins grinned at each other and made their way to the Owlery to deliver their letter before making their way down for Quidditch practice, not knowing they have made a mistake in their brilliant plan…

**Main play**

Minerva McGonagall had spent the whole afternoon grading her first year's transfiguration essays when a very disheveled owl made its way through her window and set down clumsily on a stack of parchments. With that, the parchments scattered completely and made their way to the floor. Frowning, Minerva took the owl's letter and wondered for a moment who would write to her. Determined she turned the letter over, but was able to find neither a mailing address nor an addresser on it. Meanwhile, the owl had taken the first opportunity to make its way out of the room. Shrugging, she opened the letter with a tap of her wand.

A loud and awful voice filled the room, "Cupido amplifico maximus!"

Minerva felt as though an electric shock had hit her as it made its warm and sparkling way through her body while the letter decayed to dust before her appalled eyes. "Oh no," she said in hushed voice, "anything but that curse! "

Her hands gripped the edge of the table when the curse's effects began to unfold. Minerva felt heat slowly spread through her body. Determined to ignore the curse as well as she could, she collected her scattered parchment to continue her work.

But when she sat down at her chair, a moan escaped her lips and her face reddened a bit more. A drop of sweat made its way out of her dark hair and down her neck and she shuddered at it. Her body seemed to protest against the restriction of her clothes so she stood up again and took her cloak off. With gritted teeth she sat down behind her desk again, unwilling to accept the betrayal of her body. Uncomfortable, she noticed that her nipples had become erect and were rubbing against her clothes in a tantalizingly and arousing manner . With a half-aroused, half-frustrated groan, Minerva attempted to force all thoughts of sex back to a small part of her brain as she tried in vain to concentrate on her work.

A short time later, she began rocking on her seat, caressing her sensitive breasts. "If I ever find out who sent that letter," she whispered. "If I ever find out who foisted that curse on me!"

Unable to stay on her seat any longer she stood up and paced her office with long strides to ease her with some exercise. A trace of a grimly smile appeared on her face. She knew very well that she couldn't leave her office for the next twenty-four hours. She couldn't risk someone touching her by accident because then the curse would effect that person, too, and the both of them would stay in this state until they had sex.

Minerva didn't dare think of the possibility of touching Filch. The thought alone made her shudder.

No, she would stay in her rooms until the effects of the curse had worn off. She strode through her rooms like a caged lioness; her robes were wet from sweat and stuck to her body in a most uncomfortable way. She would have to inform Albus that she wouldn't be capable of teaching the coming day. For a moment she considered asking him for help with her special situation, but then she remembered that he wasn't at Hogwarts today.

A knock at her door jerked her out of her feverish world of thoughts. "That's the last thing I need!" Quickly, she hurried behind her desk to at least appear as normal as usual.

"Come in!" Appalled, she noticed that her voice was laced and trembling. The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Professor," she greeted politely, crossing the room with quick strides.

"Miss Granger," croaked Minerva. "This isn't a good time. I am… uhm… very busy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and took a closer look at her disheveled teacher. "I see that," she noted dryly before she could help it. Minerva reddened a bit more if possible.

"Miss Granger, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, but it can wait. Professor, you don't look too well. Can I do something for you?"

Astounded, she noted that her normally so self-controlled professor pulled her bottom-lip between her teeth and stroked an unfastened wisp of hair behind her ear. As unexpected as this view was her gruff answer: "You'd help me most if you vanish into thin air."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. She'd expect such a comment from Professor Snape but never from the polite and restrained McGonagall. "Professor, something is wrong with you. I won't leave you under these circumstances!"

Hermione made her way round the desk and closer to McGonagall, who backed up. "Miss Granger, please! Do not touch me!" Minerva's voice sounded rough and aroused.

Hermione shook her head uncomprehending and moved closer to her professor. Finally McGonagall stood pressed against the wall and shifted her legs uneasily.

"Miss Granger, please," Minerva begged. She was hot and her hair stuck wet from sweat at her neck. A dull and pulsating feeling had spread through her lower abdomen and it was taking a great effort not to rock her hips.

"Professor, you're ill. I'll bring you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Stupid girl, go! Get out as long as you can! "

"Professor, I…" Hermione had laid a hand on Minerva's arm and now felt a strange warmth making its way through her whole body. It flooded through her like a hot river and gathered in her lower abdomen. "Professor?"

"Cupido amplifico maximus," she replied and Hermione's lower jaw sacked down.

"Well then? Where do we go from here? Is there any counter-curse?"

"Do you think I enjoy backing up, sweating, against a wall? No, of course there is no counter-curse!" Minerva snapped, finding herself drawn to Hermione as though she were magnetic.

"I told you that you should go while you could still could, didn't I?" Minerva gasped, trying to scrape up the last remainder of her self-control.

"Doesn't the effect wear out after some time?" Hermione asked, rubbing her already sweaty forehead and shifting her legs.

"Not if there was physical contact with someone," Minerva explained breathlessly as she tried to gain some distance from Hermione.

"That means… We must… You and me…?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger. I am sorry. "

"I'm not," Hermione whispered, coming closer to McGonagall and slipping her arms around the older woman's neck. After looking almost defiantly into McGonagall's face, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to McGonagall's mouth.

With a stifled gasp, Minerva slipped her arms around Hermione, drawing her closer as she returned the kiss with a barely hidden aggressiveness.

Mouth melted into mouth, tongues danced a greedy and never ending dance. Hermione barely noticed the edge of the desk pushing into the small of her back, she was too busy to explore Minerva's mouth. Her kiss became more demanding and almost without noticing, she had opened Minerva's robes and slid her hand in above the soft skin. Appreciative, she caressed Minerva's outlines as far as she could reach and was rewarded with another stifled moan.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Minerva. Lust had darkened her eyes so that they glowed almost violet. Hermione's hands were trembling a bit as she started to free Minerva from her robes. She gazed as she revealed more and more of Minerva's willingly shown heated skin. Hermione kissed her again, feeling the need for Minerva's soft lips on hers again and to penetrate her mouth again with her tongue.

While she was kissing her, she opened Minerva's bra and freed her breasts from their prison. She could feel, smell and taste Minerva's arousal and couldn't wait to caress the older woman's breasts and cover them with kisses. Minerva stretched herself against Hermione's hands, leaning in closer to Hermione and helping her to get out of her blouse. Aroused, Hermione pressed herself against Minerva; she couldn't wait to feel her naked skin against her own.

Minerva kissed Hermione's neck, biting her softly at the base of her neck and enjoying the goose-bumps she caused. Her hands traced the outlines from Hermione's breasts, playing with the erect nipples and worming a moan out of Hermione.

"Minerva," Hermione groaned at her neck while her restless lips kissed every inch of skin she could reach. Sexual excitement literally shook her and again she had a painful meeting with the edge of the desk behind her.

"Where is you bed?" She took Minerva's hands, ready to pull Minerva into her bedroom.

Minerva shook her head, reaching past Hermione to her desk where her wand was. With a quick movement, she transfigured the uncomfortable visitor's chairs in front of her desk into a large and cozy sofa and pushed Hermione on it. Minerva knelt over her, kissing her neck again and enjoying Hermione's vehement fidgeting. She couldn't resist pressing her lips against Hermione's soft breasts, caressing and teasing the sensitive buds. While doing that, she softly pressed her leg between Hermione's thighs and she rubbed against it. A soft moan broke the silence, Hermione reared up under Minerva and her body language asked for more. Blindly she groped for Minerva's breasts to return some of the overwhelming feelings she had. Minerva's hands traveled down to Hermione's hips, glided down to her legs, lifted the seam of her skirt and caressed the naked skin of her thighs. Hermione spread her legs willingly to grant access to Minerva's exploring hand.

Minerva had some trouble keeping her remaining self-control when she felt Hermione's heat through her slip. With expert hands she caressed Hermione through the thin fabric and enjoyed it when Hermione reared up full of relish and gasped loudly.

"Minerva, please," she begged her. Minerva smiled, pulled Hermione's skirt upwards, hooked her fingers under the elastic of Hermione's slip and tugged it off. Hermione took in breath sharply, arching herself to Minerva encouragingly. Minerva let her fingers softly glide between Hermione's thighs. The feeling of her hot fingers at her equally hot flesh made Hermione almost lose her mind. She arched herself against Minerva's hands and Minerva gasped when she felt the moistness at her fingers. Hermione spread her thighs a bit wider and Minerva couldn't do anything but bring her lips equally there. Her tongue played around Hermione's outlines, her breath cooled and aroused Hermione's centre at the same time. She played with Hermione's arousal to tease her, to make her beg for more. With an angrily moan Hermione reached for Minerva's hand and led it in addition to her mouth to her entrance. Hermione had the urgent need to feel Minerva inside her and she understood. Teasingly she moved two fingers around Hermione's entrance until she entered the wet warmth. Hermione gasped and dug her nails into Minerva's back. She needed her breath to scream out Minerva's name. The end was predictable; Hermione rocked her hips and allowed Minerva's movements with her tongue and fingers to melt into a unity. Minerva felt Hermione's jerk and sped up her movements, hearing every whisper and watching how Hermione's body stiffened and her eyes closed and felt how her entrance contracted around her fingers. When she opened her eyes and her firm grip around Minerva's fingers loosened, she threw a look at Minerva which she could only call daring.

"It's my turn now," she noted willfully and pushed Minerva with an unexpected movement under her. "Now I know how it works." With that comment, she jumped from the sofa, got rid of her skirt and showed up Minerva for the first time in her full nakedness. Minerva could not loosen her eyes from this sight and it aroused her, if possible, more.

"And now to you." With an expectantly smile Hermione turned to her Minerva and started to undress her completely, before she knelt down over Minerva. Interested, she stared into Minerva's eyes which still were overcast with lust and shimmered darker than Hermione had ever seen before. With her tongue she retraced the outlines of Minerva's lips before she kissed her again with passion. Minerva pushed herself against Hermione's lips and arched into her hands which painted a soft pattern at her breasts and drew little circles around her nipples. Hermione looked at Minerva in a provocative way until she wordlessly moved down south and hide her face between Minerva's breasts. With a gentle smile she took one of the erected nipples between her lips and teased it with her tongue before she started to suck on it. She felt Minerva's fingers move over her head and grip her hair. She moved to the other nipple to treat it the same way and heard a delighted little moan escape Minerva's lips.

She continued with new eagerness, enjoying each moan and groan. She pushed herself up again and caught Minerva's lips in a passionate kiss while her hand wandered over the woman's body until it reached the dark-haired triangle between her thighs. Minerva freed her hand from Hermione's hair and seized for her back seeking hold. Just when her tongues met for a new wild dance she felt how a finger carefully entered her.

Hermione was overwhelmed and fascinated by the wet warmth in Minerva. For a moment, she could only hold still and enjoy that unexpected feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted when Minerva's hips rocked against her hand and urged her on. When Minerva kissed her again passionately, Hermione tried to find a rhythm with her hand which would satisfy Minerva. The professor gasped and moaned in light of Hermione's trying. The younger girl soon gathered that was doing everything right. When Hermione's palm rubbed against her wet flesh Minerva dug harder into Hermione's hair. Within few minutes Minerva thrusted her pelvis hard against Hermione's hand. Hermione kissed and bit her softly in the arch of her neck. Her rhythm became faster and with a long scream Minerva climaxed in Hermione's arms.

The young woman stopped, unsure what she should do next, what the professor expected from her. Minerva needed a few minutes to calm her breath down and to collect her thoughts.

"Did I exceed your expectations? " Hermione asked in quiet voice and watched the face of the older woman attentively and insistently.

"More than that," Minerva repeated and smiled at Hermione. "Without you I would have stayed in a very uncomfortable state for the next few hours." Her face darkened. "Not as if it would make things better."

"Minerva, it was as good my fault as yours. You have warned me about touching you and I didn't listen."

"Nevertheless, it shouldn't have happened," insisted McGonagall. "Tomorrow I must talk with Professor Dumbledore about it."

"Yes, so you will lose your job? No, Minerva. You weren't able to help it. You were – we both were under the influence of a powerful curse. Hermione snaked her arm around the professor's waist and looked at her openly.

"And I cannot claim I would regret this experience," she went on without loosing her eye-contact with Minerva. "I know that it will be only this one time affair…"

"It has to be," McGonagall threw in.

"I don't mind**," **Hermione repeated, "but I do not regret a single minute of this." McGonagall looked at her contemplative and seem to seek something in Hermione's face. "What?"

"You said something that intrigues me," she said and tried to remember Hermione's words. "You said, 'Now I know how it works.'" Her disbelieving gaze lifted up to Hermione. "Please tell me it wasn't your first time!"

"If you'd like to hear it, I can tell you. But it wouldn't be true," Hermione repeated, leaned in and kissed her teacher softly on her lips.

"Oh my God!" McGonagall turned away and covered her face with her hands. "It was your first time. And under these circumstances!"

Hermione took the other woman at her shoulders.

"It is alright, Minerva. Really. Making love with you was incredible and arousing and just… I don't know… satisfying. If I could have wished a first time it would have been like this."

"It should have happened with someone you love."

Hermione smiled and kissed Minerva wordless on her shoulder.

She actually _had _had her first time with someone she loved, but thought it would be better not to mention it.

Hermione withdrew a little from McGonagall.

"It was the curse, professor." Now she addressed her more formally even if she thought it was a bit strange while lying naked on the sofa with Minerva. "You couldn't help it and no damage is done. If you prefer it this way we won't mention it ever again. And you don't have to feel guilty."

Hermione stood up, collected her strewn clothes and dressed again. "I'll better go now until someone misses me and asks embarrassing questions. And it was a true pleasure to meet you under these special circumstances, professor."

After a last loving look at her professor Hermione left the room with more than just a hint of regret.

McGonagall stayed on her sofa and covered her face in the pillows. "It can't be true. Please, Lord, please, let me wake up and let it be a dream that I slept with my student! Let it be a dream that I deflowered my student!"

**Epilogue**

"Goodness, Hermione, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Harry and Ron instantly descended on her when she entered the common room, Fred and George in their tow.

In the meantime the twins had realized that their letter hadn't been delivered to Professor Snape, because he kept on striding through the castle in his usual bad mood.

Without attracting attention Hermione pulled up the collar of her blouse to hide Minerva's love bites and repeated dignified: "I was at professor McGonagall's. I wanted to ask her something to the last transfiguration lesson."

"Hermione, that was before Quidditch-practice. That was four hours ago," argued Ron.

Hermione saw the slightly panicking looks Fred and George exchanged and suddenly she knew who was responsible for that joke. "Professor McGonagall didn't feel too well and I was sort of helping her."

She let her collar slightly sink down to let the twins have a look at her love bites. Her expectations weren't disappointed when Fred and George took on a really guilty look and tried not to meet her eyes. Hermione smiled at her friends. "I'll be off to bed, McGonagall slightly wore me out."

With a friendly nod she left the boys and went up to her dormitory, smiling inwardly.

'And if I guilt the twins sufficiently, they'll tell me how they did that thing with the curse. Maybe this evening can be repeated', she thought and went to bed.

In the common room Fred and George sat silently together, thinking about Hermione's words.

"Do you think she really made love to McGonagall?" Fred mused.

"I don't even want to think about it, I'm just feeling sick," countered his twin. And secretly both of them decided they wouldn't sell this special product.

**End**


End file.
